Exploding lightning
by Reallycool
Summary: Jay has had it. The other ninja don't want him and now Nya doesn't want him either so now he is mad and the other are going to pay. add Garmadon and Pythor with yes you heard me Kai and Nya's mom you get one wild ride. Rated T for blood, violence, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Jay was walking down the street alone on a cloudy night in Ninjago city. Jay sighs at the thought of what Kai just said

10 minutes ago:

Jay and Nya were building a new training machine for the other ninja and Jay was really excited about it. Ok Nya I'm going to tell the others Jay said. Ok she replied. Jay ran down the hall toward the other ninja he was so excited that he was visibly shaking at the thought of what the other ninja would say. Great job Jay Wu would say. You really out did yourself this time Jay Zane would say. Your awesome Jay Kai would say. Nice Jay Cole would say. Jay didn't really care what Lloyd would say since no one listened to Lloyd anyway. Jay walked in just as Kai beat Cole in a fighting game. I win Cole Kai shouted. Yeah you just got lucky Cole stated back. Hey Jay come play with us Zane said spotting Jay across the room. No thanks but I got some good news Jay replied. What is it Jay Kai asked? Me and Nya just finished the new training machine and it does a lot more than the old one like shoots fire and swings 47% faster than the old one and kicks with up to 800 pounds of pressure and moves around so it's harder an… Jay didn't finish because Kai cut him off. Jay seriously how did you become a ninja you talk too much and make lame stuff that no one cares about Kai yelled! Jay wanted to yell back but he just left the room to go back to Nya. He walked into the room to see that Nya wasn't there. Huh guess she went to bed Jay thought. When he was putting tools up he heard someone come in. he looked up to see Kai standing in the door way. Jay I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things Kai apologized. Jay couldn't believe it Kai just insulted him and yelled at him and now he wants to come back with his lame butt apology. Jay didn't want to deal with it so he walked out into the newly built Destiny's Bounty's deck and jumped off. When he fell for a while he pulled out his sword and it turned into a more advanced looking version of the Nunchucks of lightning's Storm fighter. When he got to the ground he got out and started walking down the street.

Present time:

And that's not all when Kai first came they insulted him.

Flashback

And Jay ninja of lightning Wu said. More like mouth of lightning Cole joked.

Flashback over:

Jay put on an act but Cole didn't know how much those words stung. As Jay walked down the street he saw a popular restaurant. He walked in and got a table. He ordered a chocolate milkshake and a burger. A couple of minutes later he saw Nya but that's not all he saw her with some guy. He used his ninja stealth to sneak behind their booth and started spying on them. So Jake what are you getting Nya asked him. A chicken sandwich but want to know what I really want Jake replied. No Nya stated confused. Some sugar Jake stated as he kissed Nya. Oh really Nya said kissing him back. They made out for a while until Nya pulled away. So what do you want to do aft... Jay didn't hear anything else Jake said because he ran out the restaurant. He kept on running until he was at the park. Jay couldn't believe it the others thought he shouldn't be a ninja and now Nya was cheating on him. Jay was so mad and now he was going to relieve himself of that anger by doing something simple. Getting his Revenge!


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

Kai and the other ninja were playing fists of fury and Cole was winning. Ha Kai I won this time Cole shouted. Beginner's luck Kai responded. Just then Nya came in and sat down. I bet I can beat all you guys Nya said as she picked up a controller. You're on the others replied.

2 hours later

Nya was winning 47 to 0. I lost again Kai shouted and then fainted. Ok Nya how did you get so good Cole asked. I play when you guys are out. As Nya finished talking there was a knock on the door. I'll get it Zane said in his accent (I just love the way Zane talks). Zane opened the door to see a girl standing there. Hello Zane greeted. Hi she replied. Can I help you? Do you know a Jay she asked? As soon as Kai heard that he butted in. Yes we know a Jay he's our friend but he's been gone all week Kai replied. Umm Kai weren't you just passed out Cole asked? NO Kai shouted. Anyway I need to talk to Jay the girl said. Why Zane asked? Because I've been studying about an ancient civilization that and I heard this Jay was looking for it to she explained. Well miss Jay has been gone all week we haven't seen him do you think he might be where ever this place your studying is Zane asked? I think so she replied. Well then let's go Kai said. Wait what's your name Cole asked. Oh my names Rose She answered.

Elsewhere

A hooded figure was approaching a certain snake in the alley ways of Ninjago city. Hello Pythor it said. Who are you Pythor asked? I'm here to help you get revenge on the ninja it replied. Oh really how do we do that Pythor asked? Meet me at this location tomorrow it answered. Ok Pythor said as he left the alley way.

Elsewhere again

Lord Garmadon was eating his GarmaOs cereal when a hooded figure came out of his kitchen. What are you doing in my kitchen Garmadon yelled? I came to help you make Ninjago into your own image it replied. Oh well can I finish my cereal first Garmadon asked? But the guy was gone and only a note with directions was left. O…k Garmadon said as he went back to his cereal.

Back to the ninja

Kai was wondering if he could trust their new companion because come on that much pink can't mean anything good. So where is this place Cole asked? It's at the peaks of Mt Snowhere Rose replied. Kai just started laughing Mt Snowhere really he said. Rose chose to ignore Kai as they continued up the mountain. When they reach the top they saw someone standing there. Hello he said. Who are you Zane asked? Oh me I'm Dan he replied

(Authors note) sorry it's so short I'll try to make it longer next time


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hello Dan" Zane said. "What are you guy's doing here" Dan asked? "Coming to see if our friend Jay is here" Kai replied." Oh well I'm exploring" Dan said." Have you seen any blue ninja around here" Cole asked?" No I haven't" Dan answered." Well sorry Dan we better get to looking for Jay" Kai said. The ninja plus Rose walked into the ruins to see a long hallway in front of them. "Well we better get to walking" Cole said as they continued down the hallway." Good thing we left Nya at the Bounty" Kai said. "Yeah she would be upset if we didn't find Jay" Cole stated unaware of Nya's cheatyness." Umm Dan why are you following us" Rose asked?" I was here first so I'm not following I'm exploring" Dan answered. Kai was about to pipe in when he stepped on a tile and it sank into the floor." What the Ninjago" Kai yelled. The walls opened and some large bird things came out." What are those" Dan asked?" I don't know" Kai answered. The birds started running toward the ninja." I don't think they are friendly" Zane said." You think" Kai remarked. The ninja put their hoods on and got their weapons out. "NINJAGO" they yelled! Cole ran up to one and swung at its legs cutting them off as Zane dealt the finishing blow to its head. Kai was using spinjitsu to confuse one as Cole came and killed it from behind. Rose and Dan were fighting the last one. Dan was getting its attention while Rose jumped up to hit its head with a rock but it saw her and knocked her down and pecked her arm leaving a large cut." Ahhh" she screamed! Her screaming got the ninja's attention and they saw there was one more left. Cole and Zane were instantly in action as they ran over and cut it into pieces." Well that was crazy" Dan said." Are you ok" Kai asked walking up to Rose?" Yeah" she replied. Zane came over and patched it up with some cloth he brought." There it should stop bleeding" Zane said." Thanks" Zane Rose Said. They all got up and continued down the hallway until they came to a room." Whats in here" Kai asked?" Noth..." Cole was answering but stepped on another tile like Kai did earlier. The wall on the other side of the room opened revealing another room but several slots opened on the side walls where arrows were visible. "Run" Dan yelled as they all started running! Arrows were flying everywhere as the ninja and Rose plus Dan were running across to the other side. Kai was through the door first followed shortly by Zane and Cole then Rose and Dan." Everyone ok" Kai asked?" Yeah" Cole replied." Yes I'm quite alright" Zane answered." Yeah I'm ok" Rose replied. But Dan didn't say anything. They turned to see an arrow sticking out the front of his neck and it came in through the back of his neck. Blood was pooling out of his mouth as he fell to the ground dead. They fell silent as they moved Dan's body to the side and looked into the room. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room but it was empty." Looks like Jay was already here" Cole said."Yeah we were too late to find him here" Kai said." Let's just return to the Bounty" Zane suggested.

Elsewhere

Garmadon was traveling to the location on the map. He was almost there but it was heavily forested so he got lost a few times." Alright I see a clearing ahead" Garmadon said. As he went into the clearing he saw a certain purple snake waiting there." What are you doing here" Pythor yelled still mad that Garmadon helped the ninja escape him?" I'm getting help to destroy the ninja" Garmadon yelled back! "Don't fight guys we are here to work together" the hooded figure said coming out of the trees." I will help you kill the ninja" the hooded figure said." How" Pythor asked?" Here is my plan" the figure said as it handed them a piece of paper. "Meet me at that location with those plans so I can explain it to you" the figure said as it retreated into the trees. Pythor and Gramadon were just staring into space wondering if this would work.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the bounty

Zane and Cole were talking to Rose while Kai was playing Ninjacraft. "Ahhh stupid serpentine and their bows" Kai yelled! Kai was doing great until he fell off a cliff and was shot with an arrow." So what now" Cole asked? " I suggest we wait for sensei to get back" Zane replied." Sounds good to me" Rose said. "Nooooooooooooooooo" Kai screamed!" What's your problem Kai" Cole asked? "I just crafted a crystal pickaxe and made an underworld bridge but when I went to the underworld I smacked a skulkin and all the others ran over and killed me and I lost my items" Kai cried." Jays missing and you're worried about Ninjacraft" Cole asked." There is never a wrong time for Ninjacraft" Kai declared. As Kai finished talking Nya walked in. "Hey guys" she greeted. "Hey Nya "Kai said never looking away from his computer. "What's the plan" Nya asked?" We wait for sensei" Zane answered.

Elsewhere

Garmadon and Pythor were walking through the forest toward their destination when Garmadon tripped over a branch." Having trouble are we" Pythor asked. "Shut up at least I have legs" Garmadon yelled!" Don't make jokes about my legs" Pythor screamed!" Why not" Garmadon asked with a smirk? "Because when I was still trapped in underground it was just me and one other they shoved the staff down my throat so it's stuck and now I can't have legs" Pythor answered. "Then how do you have a new staff" Garmadon asked?" It's a fake I got from Skales as a birthday gift" Pythor replied." Look there it is" Garmadon said. Pythor looked and saw a huge building it had to have at least 50 floors minimum." So do we just go in" Garmadon asked?" I think so" Pythor answered. They approached the front door and knocked but it was unlocked so it just opened." Hello" Pythor yelled! "Come in someone" said from inside. They walked in to see their old friend the cloaked figure sitting on a really old couch." Come on and take a seat" it said." So what's your plan" Garmadon asked?" Yeah" Pythor said." All right listen closely" it replied.

Back with the ninja

The ninja plus Rose were eating dinner as Wu came in. "Hello" Wu greeted." Where were you" Kai asked?" Getting more spirit smoke" Wu replied." You can just buy it" Cole asked?" Yeah it was half off at smoke'n'stuff" Wu answered." Ok so Wu we have a problem" Kai said." What's that" Wu asked?" Well Jay's missing" Kai answered." I know" Wu said." You do" Kai asked? "Yeah what did you think I was out getting smoke all week I was here all week long" Wu replied? "Yeah Kai didn't you notice" Rose asked?" No I didn't" Kai replied. Zane then brought some chicken out but before anyone could dig in there was a knock on the door." I'll get it "Cole said. Cole walked over to the door and opened it to see a girl standing there." Oh great another girl" Kai yelled as Nya and Rose started giving him glares." What's wrong with girls" Kai Nya asked evilly? "Umm nothing" Kai said. Nya jumped on Kai and started dragging him into another room." Someone call the cops" Kai yelled as he was drug into another room and the door slammed behind them." Sorry you had to see that" Cole apologized to the girl at the door." I thought it was funny" She said." Who are you" Rose asked coming to the door? "My names Maya" She replied." Oh hi Maya my names Cole" Cole introduced himself." I'm Rose" Rose also introduced herself." I was wondering if you guys could give me some of that chicken" Maya asked." You must have an incredible sense of smell to smell it from all the way out there" Rose said." No I'm just hungry" Maya said." No you can't have our chicken" Kai yelled from another room just as another crash was heard! "Ok well bye" Maya said." Wait sensei aren't you going to say she's part of the prophecy like you do in all the other fics" Zane asked?" What" Wu asked confused? "Oh sorry sixth sense moment" Zane replied. Kai and Nya then came from the other room." I got beat" Kai pouted. "Kai you don't have any bruises" Cole stated." I mean in fist of fury" Kai said." Then what was all that crashing noise" Zane asked." I kicked the table when I lost" Kai said. The others just started laughing much to Kai's dismay.

(Authors note) sorry this took so long I was spending time going over plotlines and stuff.

Anyway I was trying to decide if Maya should become best friends with Pythor or Kai so I said I'll let you decide.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry im late with this chapter

Two days later

Cole was balancing a spoon on his nose while everyone minus Kai was watching him. While they were watching Cole Kai was watching My Little Ninja." I love shuriken Pie" Kai said. Zane walked over and sat down next to Kai." What are you watching Kai" Zane asked?" My Little Ninja: Spinjitsu Is Magic" Kai replied." What is it about" Zane asked?" It's where they stop Nightninja from getting rid of Spinjitsu forever" Kai answered." Oh" Zane said as he walked to the kitchen." I think I will have a sandwich" Zane said to himself. As the credits rolled after the episode there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Kai said. Kai walked over to the door and opened it and screamed. Everyone came over to see what Kai was yelling about to see Jay standing at the door. "Hey guys" Jay said. "Jay where have you been" Cole almost yelled?" I was looking into recent serpentine attacks" Jay answered. Before Cole could say more Rose pushed her way up to Jay." I wanted to talk to you" she said." About" Jay asked? "Well I've been looking into ancient civilizations and people said you were at the old ruins" she replied. "Well people were talking about serpentine attacks so I went and checked it out" Jay replied." Oh ok well did you see anything interesting about the ruins" Rose asked hoping to at least get some good information?" No sorry I didn't" Jay replied." Anyway I was on my way to check out another serpentine sighting do you guys want to come" Jay asked?" Yeah" they all answered.

1 hour later

"All right here we are" Jay said. The Ninja looked to see a really large house." Look at the size of this house" Kai yelled!" Yeah it is pretty big" Jay said. The Ninja started to approach the front door. Kai opened it and went in followed by everyone else but the doors slammed shut before Jay could get in. "Hold on guy's ill find another way in" Jay yelled from the outside? As the ninja turned around to look around they heard two familiar laughs that would signify the end of the Ninja was coming.

Authors note: sorry this chapter was so short but things will pick up after Christmas. Also I am in no way a brony that reference was what I remember when I was forced to watch an episode of the show. Finally I want you to send me a show,Game,ect that isn't inappropriate and I will familiarize myself with it and do a one shot or multi chaptered fic on it.


	6. Chapter 6

1 day ago earlier

"So what's the plan" Pythor asked? "Yeah what is the plan" Garmadon also asked?" We lure the ninja to this house and then kill them" It answered. "Kill them how" Garmadon asked?" With my new powers" It answered. "What powers" Pythor asked?" I can telekinetically move stuff and summon things from other universes" It answered." Can you show us please" Pythor asked? With a snap of Its fingers a giant spiked rock with a face came crashing down from the ceiling. "What the heck is that" Garmadon asked? "It's called a Thwomp it crushes everything underneath it" It answered. "Show us another" Garmadon begged. With another snap of its fingers a giant suit of green armor appeared but it was moving." Ok what's this" Garmadon asked?" This is sentinel" It answered." Ok now who will lure the ninja to this house" Pythor asked?" I will" It answered

Present time

"Why are you guys here" Kai asked?" Because we want to kill you guys" Pythor answered." We beat you guys before so do we need to spank you guys like little kids again" Cole asked?" Shut up" a new voice rung throughout the room! Just then the cloaked figure entered the room." Who are you" Zane asked? "You will see soon" It answered." Just one more question" Kai said." What" It asked?" Are you ever going to tell obi wan that your wearing his cloak badly" Kai asked?" Shut up now" It yelled!" Make me" Kai yelled! Just then a lightning bolt flew across the room and hit Kai in his don't kick me here area. "Yeowch" Kai yelped." Now then I'm going to take this cloak off and then you will all die" It yelled! It grabbed its cloak and (que dramatic music of your choice and I know you know who it is) there Jay was. After a bunch of gasps the silence was ended by Maya." Called it" she yelled!" Wait you knew it was Jay "Cole asked?" Yep totally guessed it" Maya said." Jay why are you trying to kill us" Zane asked? "Because you guys are so mean to me and Nya cheated on me" Jay answered." You cheated on Jay" Kai asked looking disappointed?" No" Nya said"." Oh then whose this" Jay asked pulling Jake from another room? "Nya" Jake yelled!" Umm my boyfriend" Nya said unable to think of anything else." Nya" everyone else yelled! But Jay just threw Jake to the bottom of the stairs about 30 feet from the ninja. "Your letting me go" Jake asked? You're free to go to them" Jay answered. Jake started running to the ninja he was almost there when a giant spiked thing fell on him with a sickening crack. When it went back up to the roof Jake was just a broken mess upon the floor." Jake" Nya yelled! She was starting towards him when a giant sword struck the ground in front of her. She looked at what almost hit and she saw a giant suit of green armor." What is that" Kai yelled! Sentinel started charging something up and fired a huge searing beam at Nya. When she dodged the beam flew towards the others so they ran in separate directions. Zane, Rose, Kai and Wu ran in one direction and Cole, Nya, Maya, and Lloyd ran in the other direction.

Authors note: I'm sorry for the really long delay but it was Christmas and now I'm moving so the next chapter won't come immediately but it won't take as long. Ok everyone knows what a Thwomp is can you guess the other thing Jay brought to ninjago and if you do then YAY! *ahem* leave your guess in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait I forgot to mention last chapter that I was moving so now I should be able to update often and now onto the next chapter

Cole Nya Lloyd and Maya ran into the hallway screaming. They kept on running until they came upon a door. They threw the door open and saw a stair case which they dashed down. When they got to the bottom they were underground in a giant cavern easily larger then Ninjago city." Jeez this place is huge "Lloyd yelled which echoed a lot!" Yeah but we need to find a way out of here" Cole said." Yeah" everyone agreed." Do you think the others are ok" Lloyd asked?" I don't know" Cole answered." I'm hungry" Maya whined." Do you think of anything other than food" Nya asked? "Yes" Maya replied. Nya smacked her forehead. They continued walking until they came to a bridge and on the other side was a large open field with grass and everything." How did this get here" Cole asked?" I don't know" Maya answered. They crossed the bridge and when they got to the other side the bridge collapsed." A bit cliché don't you think" Nya asked? "Yeah" everyone agreed. Just then a loud howl reverberated throughout the cave. They all looked around and saw a giant three headed dog monster glaring at them. "Seriously" Cole yelled! I charged at them and they scattered. Cole and Lloyd pulled out their weapons. "NINJAGO" they both yelled as they started using Spinjitsu! It latched onto Coles scythe and threw him across the field. Lloyd decided it was his turn and started going toward it when a phone hit his head halting his spinjitsu." Huh" Lloyd questioned? He peeked down to see Kais phone there. Maya came over and picked it up." Sweet Ninjacraft pocket edition" she yelled as she started playing! Lloyd decided he would wonder about it later and continued towards the Cerberus. By this time Cole made it back across the field to help out. They both jumped on top of it and stabbed it. It howled and threw them off. They landed and jumped away from it approaching mouth. Nya decided she wasn't going to sit this one out so she ran over and threw one of her armlets at it which did nothing. Nya stepped back and ran over to Maya who was bored with Kais worlds and was looking though his phone. Cole slammed the scythe of quakes into the ground and caused an earthquake to knock it over. It fell over and Lloyd who just got back ran over and jumped getting ready to kill it. It howled and the sound wave blew Lloyd across the field. It got back up and lunged at Cole. Just then the Ninjago theme song played really loudly which cause it to stop. The song was hurting its ears which Lloyd who just got back to use the distraction as an opportunity to strike. He jumped and cut one of its heads off. Cole followed suit and cut another off. "Kais phone is boring" Maya yelled! She broke it in half and stabbed the jagged phone parts into the Cerberus's eye. Its eye started to ooze blood and with one final howl it died." Wow that was weird" Maya said."Yeah" they all agreed with her. They continued walking until they came across what looked like a giant green pipe. They looked next to it and saw a sign that read: Ninjago Pit Of 100 Trials." Can't be as bad as what we just went through" Cole said and jumped in." Yeah" everyone agreed and followed.

Authors Note: Next chapter we see what the others are up to and also I'm skipping ahead to when they just get out of the pit when we get back to these guys so if you want to know what is happens in the pit just say so but it will be a different fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Zane, Wu, Kai, and Rose were running down the hallway to escape Sentinel. As they were running they came across a stairway going up so they went up. When they reached the top of the stairs they came across another hallway. Kai turned around and thrusted his hands out toward their pursuer and yelled "Supernova"! Nothing happened so Kai turned back around and ran for his life. They kept on running and running and running and running but the hallway seemed to keep going on. Kai whipped out his phone and started to play Ninjacraft pocket edition while running. As he was building he tripped and dropped his phone into a crack in the floor. Kai stuck his arm in the hole to feel for his phone but he started hearing growling and howling so he pulled his arm out and continued running. After 15 more minutes of running they came across doors. They stopped and turned around to see how close sentinel was and found he was gone." Where did he go" Rose asked?" I'm not sure" Zane said." Let's open some doors" Kai said running up to one and opening it. He saw animal people racing for chi. He slammed the door shut and looked into space. "They replaced us with that" He said to himself. Zane walked up to a door and opened it. Zane saw Master Chief and the Arbiter talking in a room. "Spaylo" Kai yelled and ran in. he came out the door with Master Chiefs assault rifle." Awesome" Kai yelled. Master Chief then came out and punched Kai so hard he flew down the hallway and took his gun back. As Master Chief slammed the door behind him Wu opened a door and looked in. He saw an old folk's retirement home and slammed the door shut. Rose opened a door and saw a vast desert." Hey guys I think I found a way out of this mansion and into the desert" Rose said to them." Let's go" Kai said. They went into the desert and started walking in a random direction. As they were walking Kai yelled" is that a giant head sticking out of the sand"! They looked and as matter of a fact there was a giant red head sticking out of the sand. "Let's check it out" Rose said. They all nodded and started towards it. When they got there the ground started shaking. The head started to come out along with the rest of the body. It had a really long neck which came down to its torso that had 2 long and large tentacles coming from it." What the heck" Kai yelled! It spouted fire at them which they dodged. "Flare" Kai yelled. Again nothing happened." Oh come on" he yelled! The ninja all geared up for a serious fight.

Authors Note: Can you guess where what Kai and co is fighting comes from


	9. Chapter 9

Kai pulled out his sword and ran towards it. Wu pulled out his bamboo pole and ran towards it. Zane pulled out his shuriken of ice and ran towards it. Rose pulled out a book and opened it to see if the book had any info on it. Kai finally reaching it swung his sword which surprisingly hurt it despite it being way larger than Kai. Wu and Zane came and swung and threw their bamboo pole and shuriken of ice respectively. It swung it long arms at Kai who dodged. Rose who didn't find anything on it in the book came over to help before realizing she didn't have a weapon. Wu who saw this pulled out 2 fans and threw them to her. She picked them up and hit it with them. It once again spouted fire at them. Kai and Wu Dodged but Zane and Rose got hit. Zane who was the ninja of ice was downed but Rose was only injured. Kai pulled out a golden feather and threw it on Zane. Zane was surrounded by fire and he got up and was fully healed. Wu ran to rose and pulled out a bottle with green liquid and gave it to Rose. She was fully healed. Zane threw his shuriken at one of its arms which hurt its arm badly. Rose followed up by hitting the same arm with her fans which caused it to fall off." Hit the other arm so it can't swing at us" Wu said. Kai Jumped with his fire sword and sliced the arm. Wu came up and hit it with his bamboo pole and the other arm came off. It spouted more flames at them because it didn't have any arms. The ninja nimbly dodged the flames. Kai and Rose ran up to it and hit it at the same time to cause a lot of damage. Zane followed up by throwing his shuriken at it which hurt it even more." NINJAGO" Wu yelled as he started using Spinjitsu! He spun up to it and hit it over and over again. They looked at it and thought it was almost over but it started to regrow its arms. In a matter of seconds its arms were back. "We don't have enough Materia for this" Kai stated staring of into space. It swung at them but once again they saw it coming and dodged. "Hit its arms again" Wu said. Rose ran up to one of its arms and hit it. Kai finished that arm with his fire sword causing it to fall off again. They were about to go for the other one when something weird happened. It pulled the other arm out. "Why did it pull its other arm out" Zane asked?" I don't know but let's use this opportunity" Rose said. They all were going for the attack at the same time. It tried spouting flames again but the ninja weren't deterred. They all swung at the same time hitting it in the head and killing it. After it fell to the ground its body just disappeared. Then a pyramid came out of the ground." We might as well go with the pyramid" Rose said walking towards it while Wu and Zane followed. Kai was just staring with his mouth wide open to where its body disappeared." But what about our EXP, Money, and drop items" Kai yelled! He started looking in all directions before turning back." Ehh must be a glitch or something" He said and ran after the others.

Authors note: ok the references in this chapter just give it away


End file.
